


Bolestná povinnost

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen proto, že je mrtvý, nepřestane přece Snape dohlížet na Harryho. Ať Harry chce nebo nechce.<br/>Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolestná povinnost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obligation is a Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114082) by Amorette. 



_Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je Amorette. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku._

 

Profesor Harry Potter, učitel obrany proti černé magii na Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, nemotorně žuchnul do svého oblíbeného křesla ve sborovně, prudce rozevřel čerstvý výtisk Famfrpálového čtvrtletníku a pustil se do čtení. Dostal se zhruba do poloviny zajímavého článku o vývoji potlouků, když mu přešel mráz po zádech. Harry si povzdechl, sklonil časopis a uviděl před sebou stříbřitě průsvitnou postavu.

„Dobré odpoledne, profesore Snape,“ řekl Harry tónem, který jasně naznačoval, že odpoledne vůbec nepovažuje za dobré.

„Profesore Pottere,“ ušklíbl se duch.

Úžasné, pomyslel si Harry, deset let mrtvej a vůbec se nezměnil. Stejný úšklebek, stejná póza. Smrt Snapeovu osobnost ani v nejmenším nezměnila. Bez ohledu na jeho temperament, ostatní bradavičtí duchové prakticky nepostřehli, že rozšířil jejich řady, protože Snape pronásledoval výhradně Harryho Pottera.

„Potřebujete něco, pane profesore?“

Harry na ducha vyzkoušel sarkasmus i urážky, pokoušel se ho ignorovat, žebral u ředitele i Krvavého barona, aby ducha z Bradavic vykázali, až nakonec rezignoval. Snape ho budil vprostřed noci, procházel přes Harryho, když se Harry snažil usnout nebo se najíst, anebo hůř, objevoval se, když měl Harry ve svých pokojích společnost. Harry se rychle naučil jen odpovědět na Snapeovy otázky, vyhovět jeho návrhům, a Snape ho pak nechal na pokoji.

„Zítra dorazí studenti,“ řekl Snape a smetl si přízračné smítko z rukávu. „Dokončil jste učební plány a odevzdal je řediteli?“

Harry zasténal. „Ano.“ Nazlobeně se na Snapea podíval. „Dokončil jsem je včera před obědem a taky jsem je odevzdal. Když jsem plánoval praktická cvičení, ověřil jsem si u ostatních vyučujících, že naše termíny nekolidují a určitě mám na první pololetí všechno v kupě.“

Snape ohrnul nos. „Používáte Soplíkův text, který jsem doporučil pro první ročníky?“

Jak může duch držet krok s nejnovějšími publikacemi? Harry si nad tím lámal hlavu, ale ptaním se neobtěžoval. Věděl, že by nedostal odpověď. Snape si udržoval přehled o novinkách v tomto oboru, stejně jako v lektvarech, ačkoli tam se omezil pouze na to, že posílal Hermioně bizarní přízračné dopisy po sovím duchovi. Harry věděl, že posílá poznámky také několika dalším učitelům, ale Harry byl z učitelského sboru jediný, komu věnoval osobní pozornost. Ve skutečnosti byl Harry kromě duchů jediný, kdo mohl Snapea vidět. Netušil, jestli je to proto, že Snape zemřel, když Harryho chránil před zesnulým a neoplakávaným Temným Pánem Voldemortem, anebo jestli si prostě jen užíval Harryho mučení. Další otázka, na kterou se zeptal, a v odpověď obdržel pouze sarkastické odfrknutí.

Harry neochotně přiznal, že ano, používá knihu, kterou Snape doporučil. Jakkoliv se mu to příčilo přiznat, řídil se všemi Snapeovými doporučeními, a nejen proto, aby měl od něj pokoj, ale protože – jakkoliv to bylo otravné - Snape měl pravdu.

„Dobrá.“ Snape dál upřeně hleděl na Harryho. V reakci na to Harry chňapnul svůj časopis a začal znovu číst o potloucích.

„Máte v plánu pomáhat madam Hoochové trénovat nebelvírský tým?“

Harry překvapeně vzhlédl. „Za normálních okolností by se Snape objevil, řekl by Harrymu cokoliv, o čem usoudil, že to potřebuje vědět a pak by se rozplynul do mlhy. Snapeův duch neměl ve zvyku postávat a povídat si.

„Ehmm, ano. Zacvičujeme nového chytače a nového brankáře a s oběma ještě bude nějaká práce.“

„Aha.“ Snape máchnul rukou směrem ke křeslu, které se přisunulo a posadil se do něj. Harry potlačil nutkání se smát. Nač duch potřebuje nábytek? „Není novým chytačem nejmladší D'Arcyho chlapec?“

Harry přikývl, stále zmatený z toho, kam se rozhovor stočil.

„Jeho otec byl chytač, ale měl nějaké potíže s vnitřním uchem. Občas míval závratě. Jestli bude pan D'Arcy vykazovat známky toho, že se mu točí hlava, ať se to ten chlapec nepokouší ignorovat. Jeho otec to zkusil a během zápasu spadl z koštěte.“ Snape znechuceně ohrnul nos. „Napřed se pozvracel. Velmi ošklivé.“

„Jasně. Řeknu o tom madam Hoochové.“  
„Neměl by to být velký problém. Madam Pomfreyová to bude schopná okamžitě vyléčit, ale musí o tom vědět.“  
„Na prvním tréninku si o tom s Edmundem promluvím.“

„Výborně.“ Snape vstal, věnoval Harrymu poslední mrazivý pohled a vytratil se.

 

* * *

Harry svého osobního ducha nezahlédl několik týdnů, což nebylo nic neobvyklého. Jednou se Snape neobjevil skoro celé pololetí. Harry by si myslel, že Snape odešel, nebo zmizel, nebo udělal cokoliv, co duchové dělají, když přestanou být duchy, kdyby Hermiona od Snapea nedostala pár těch děsivých dopisů. A pak, dva dny před koncem pololetí, Snape vpadl do Harryho třídy a začal ho sekýrovat, že studenty pokročilé úrovně náležitě nepřipravil ke zkouškám.

Bylo po prvním famfrpálovém zápasu sezóny, Havraspár proti Zmijozelu, který trval téměř čtyři hodiny, většinu toho v dešti, když se Snape najednou objevil. Harry zrovna seděl ve svém pokoji a posmrkával, když Snape připlul přes zeď.

„Objednal jsem z kuchyně polévku,“ prohlásil Snapeův duch a zamračeně se rozhlédl po Harryho neuklizené ložnici. „Měl jste si dát horkou koupel a pořádně se osušit hned, jak jste přišel.“

Harry zíral na ducha, který se tvářil obzvlášť znechuceně nad hromadou Harryho prádla.

„Nepustíte sem domácí skřítky, aby uklidili?“

„Ehm, ne. Dobby se toho ujal dobrovolně a někdy má sklony být dost ...horlivý.“

Než to Snape mohl okomentovat, zmiňovaný skřítek se s práknutím objevil, v rukou tác naložený kouřící polévkou. Pak se nad Harrym několik minut rozčiloval a trval na tom, aby se převlékl do suchých a teplých šatů. Harry to nakonec vzdal a v rozpacích zapadl do koupelny, aby ho skřítek s duchem neokukovali nahatého. Když vyšel ven, byl jeho pokoj mnohem uklizenější, Snape se stále vznášel u krbu a podle všeho si prohlížel fotografie vystavené na krbové římse.

„Jsem dokonale schopný si uklidit své vlastní pokoje,“ vyštěknul Harry a posadil se, aby snědl polévku.

„Jsem si jistý, že to dokážete,“ odpověděl Snape se stejným štěknutím, „ale neudělal jste to. Tohle je Láskorádová s Longbottomem?“

„Jo. Jsou zasnoubení.“

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Další důvod, proč jsem rád, že jsem mrtvý. Nemusím učit jejich děti.“

„Jste rád, že jste mrtvý?“

Harry očekával, že ho Snape bude ignorovat, ale místo toho se duch pomalu otočil a jeho nehmotný výraz byl skoro smutný.

„Měl jsem hrozný život, pane Pottere. Nešťastné dětství, příšerné dospívání, mizernou dospělost. Byl jsem osamělý, zahořklý a jediné, na co jsem se mohl těšit, bylo asi tak sto let učení dutohlavců, kteří mě nenáviděli stejně tak, jako já je. Proč bych neměl být rád, že jsem to nechal za sebou?“

Harry položil lžíci a zeptal se, velmi opatrně, protože i když byl Snape duchem, před jeho vznětlivostí měl respekt: „Tak proč jste tady? Sir Nicolas mi říkal, že se čaroděj stane duchem, jenom když se jím stát chce. Proč prostě … nejdete dál?“

„Sir Nicolas není vševědoucí. Existují i jiné důvody.“

„Jako třeba?“

„Nedokončená záležitost.“

„Aha.“ Harry sledoval, jak Snape kráčí zpátky ke krbu. Hábit za ním stále dramaticky vířil, nadnášený větrem, který mohl cítit pouze duch. „Jaká nedokončená záležitost?“

„V tom je právě ten háček, Pottere.“

Snape se otočil, naposledy se na Harryho pronikavě zahleděl a zmizel.

Fajn. Nedokončená záležitost a jediný, kdo v současné době mohl Snapea vidět nebo slyšet, byl jedině Harry Potter. Harry se málem rozesmál. Nemusel být génius, aby mu bylo jasné, že je to nevyřízená věc mezi nimi. Ale jaká? Harrymu se s odřenýma ušima podařilo složit OVCE z lektvarů, zabil Voldemorta a ujistil se, že žádný z přeživších smrtijedů nezůstane nepotrestán. Zašel tak daleko, že zaplatil náhrobek na Snapeův hrob a to dokonce ještě předtím, než se duch objevil poprvé a za bílého dne ho vyděsil při čištění zubů. Když tenkrát zahlédl Severuse Snapea, jak se vznáší nad záchodem, poplival pastou celé zrcadlo.

„Profesore Snape?“ Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli Snapea dokáže zavolat, protože to nikdy nezkoušel. Ve skutečnosti vždycky dělal pravý opak a pokoušel se zahnal ducha pryč. „Pane?“

Nic. Žádné překvapení. Mrtvý Snape nespolupracoval o nic víc, než živý.

 

* * *

Harry udělal to, co dělal vždycky, když narazil na obtížný problém. Zašel do hospody na pár piv a pak se vrátil do Bradavic najít Hermionu. V současnosti se věnovala lektvarům, ale pořád se vyznala v mnoha věcech, které byly naprosto mimo Harryho chápání. Takže ji našel a vylíčil jí svou historku.

„Neuzavřená záležitost,“ zopakovala Hermiona a pak ho zatáhla do sekce knihovny, zaměřené na strašení a pronásledování. Harry se pokusil zdřímnout si, ale zjistil, že mezi Hermioniným mumláním a chrastěním řetězů a sténáním některých knih prostě nedokáže usnout.

„Všiml sis někdy, že by byl v zajetí nějakého nelidského spoutání?“

„Ehmm?“ Harry otevřel oči a zjistil, že na něj Hermiona zlobně zírá. Kdyby šlo jen o ten pohled, byla by dokonalou náhradou za Snapea.

„Harry, dávej pozor.“ I její hlas zněl trochu jako Snapeův, ne polohou, ale intonací. Ukázala na obrázek v knize, který Harrymu připomněl cosi z vánočního speciálu, který zahlédl v telce u Dursleyových. Duch, vznášející se nad jakýmsi místem a omotaný provazy. Poznámka pod obrázkem říkala: 'Bothwel Splývavý, duch odsouzený ke spoutání provazy, neposkytl pomoc topícím se obětem při Velké povodni v roce 1251.'

„Fakt ne. Vypadá přesně jako vždycky. Stejný šaty, stejný chování. Kdybych neviděl skrz něj, ani bych neřekl, že je mrtvej.“

Hermiona se zamračila a poklepala prsty na obrázek Bothwela Splývavého. Ten po ní loupnul zlostným pohledem a odplul ze stránky. „Žádal tě o nějakou službu?“

Harry si povzdechl a vjel si rukama do vlasů. „Ne. A o to tady zřejmě jde. Kdyby mi řekl, co mám udělat, udělal bych to a hotovo. Osobního šotka vážně nepotřebuju.“

Hermiona ho poplácala po ruce a vrátila se ke čtení. Harry se oddal příjemné dřímotě, hlavu položenou na knize, která se zdála být ve stejném rozpoložení, tiše pod jeho hlavou pochrupovala a vydávala zvuk, který Harrymu připomínal kočičí předení. Zdálo se mu o kočkách a jedna z nich, velká zrzavá, do něj dloubla a řekla jeho jméno.

„Co?“

„Prověřila jsem všechny myslitelné zdroje a problém je, že strašení je strašně spletitá záležitost. Univerzální odpověď neexistuje.“ Ukázala na stohy knih, kterými byla obklopena. „Může to být celá řada věcí, od dluhu až po neopětovanou lásku nebo pomstu.“

„Peníze mu nedlužím, každý, komu by se mohl chtít pomstít, je mrtvý nebo v Azkabanu a o tom dalším nemusíme ani uvažovat.“

Hermiona se na Harryho pozorně zadívala. „Říkal jsi, že se jednou objevil, když jsi byl s tou svojí přítelkyní.“

Hermiona ten vztah neschvalovala, pravděpodobně proto, že dotyčná nebyla příliš chytrá, zato velice hezká. Nic trvalého, ale fajnový sex až do chvíle, kdy Severus Snape připlul skrz baldachýn a podotknul, že nepoužili vhodné antikoncepční lektvary. Chudák holka byla strašně zmatená, když Harry vyskočil a zaječel: „Vypadni, ty hnusnej šmejde!“ Pak se horem dolem omlouval a vysvětloval, ale čarodějka ho naštvaně opustila a na jeho sovy neodpovídala.

„Nepředpokládám, že bych se mohl zeptat: „Hej, Snape, v čem je problém?“

Hermiona sevřela rty. „Nebuď směšný. Kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché, jsem si jistá, že by ti to profesor Snape řekl rovnou.“ Dotkla se zaprášené staré knihy před sebou, kniha kýchla, Hermiona směrem k ní zamumlala: „Na zdraví,“ a pokračovala v poučování Harryho. „Soužení, které váže ducha k žijící osobě, může být velmi těžké vyřešit. Duch obvykle nemůže říct, co vazbu způsobilo, v některých případech to dokonce ani sám neví.“

„Podívejte se na stranu 433,“ nabídla kniha vstřícně.

„Správně,“ řekla Hermiona, aniž by knihu otevřela. „Athelred Udivený byl skoro dvěstě let pronásledovaný duchem pošťáka. Athelred byl velmi chytrý čaroděj a léta se ten problém pokoušel vyřešit. Nemohl používat soví poštu, protože pokaždé, když se o to pokusil, objevil se pošťákův duch a sovu zahnal. Vyzkoušel tucty kouzel, aby zjistil, proč ho ten pošťák pronásleduje.“

„Jak to vyřešil?“ zeptal se Harry, nikterak nadšený představou, že by ho Severus Snape pronásledoval ještě jedno čí dvě století a to přesto, že Snapeovo strašení bylo v zásadě užitečné.

„Nóó...“ řekla kniha.

„Nóó...“ řekla Hermiona, „Athelred zemřel a pak s pošťákem strašili na místní pobočce soví pošty spolu. Tu poštu kvůli tomu museli zavřít a přemístit.“

„Díky.“

Jeho hlas byl dostatečně sarkastický, aby umlčel Hermionu i knihu.

Harry se poptával okolo, ale ode všech čarodějů i duchů, se kterými se radil, dostával stále stejnou odpověď. Snape byl na něj očividně vázaný, ale Harry musel přijít na to, proč právě na něj.

 

* * *

„Pottere.“

„Profesore Snape. Chtěl jsem se vás zeptat, nenechal jste po sobě nějaké nezaplacené účty?“

„Cože?“

„Však víte, pár svrčků dluh v lékárně, možná u madam Malkinové za všecky ty vaše elegantní hábity...“

„Ujišťuji vás, pane Potere, že ať živý nebo mrtvý, nikomu jsem nic nedlužil.“

„Aha. Tak co pro vás můžu udělat?“

„Zapomněl jste si učebnice ve Velké síni. Budete je potřebovat na další hodinu.“

„Do háje!“

* * *

„Pottere!“

„Grrr... Mohl byste mi nechat trochu soukromí...“

„Nic, co bych ještě neviděl.“

„O tom bych raději nepřemýšlel. Tak jo, co zas je?“

„Profesorka Grangerová má pozítří narozeniny.“

„Jo, jasně. Radši jí seženu dárek, než aby zas letos celý ten den provzdychala. Předplatným Famfrpálového čtvrtletníku by asi nebyla nadšená, že?“

„Ne.“

„Když vás tady zase mám, profesore – je někdo, u koho byste si býval přál, aby byl radši po smrti, než naživu?“

„Kromě Albuse Brumbála – a to jsem si nepřál doopravdy, protože on by si i v posmrtném životě našel způsob, jak mi nabízet sladkosti – nikdo takový není. Proč se ptáte? Svět už jste zachránil a teď se nudíte?“

„Ne, jen něco zkoumám. A teď, kdybyste mě omluvil...“

 

* * *

„Pottere.“

„Profesore, teda, není možné, že jste se do mě zamiloval, že ne?“

„Dostal jste při posledním tréninku potloukem do hlavy?“

„Ne, byl jsem jenom ...zvědavý. Takže co pro vás mohu udělat?“

„Máte rozepnutý poklopec.“

„Sakra. Ale byl jsem jen deset minutek ve sborovně a povídal si s Minervou.“

 

* * *

„Pottere.“

„Profesore.“

„Tyhle formuláře byste měl raději vyplnit, z ministerstva je po vás budou chtít.“

„Koukněte, nenechal jste nevyplněné nějaké důležité papíry, předtím, když jste … no, však víte.“

„Když jsem zemřel, byl jsem na svůj odchod připraven. Vyplnil jsem všechny potřebné papíry, dal jsem do pořádku své záležitosti, zaplatil jsem účty, zanechal jsem poslední vůli na místě, kde byla snadno k nalezení, nachystal jsem věci, které jsem chtěl někomu zanechat, prostě jsem se postaral, aby všechno bylo zajištěno.“

„Všechno.“

„Všechno, o co jsem se dokázal postarat.“

„Jasně.“

* * *

Bylo úterý, uprostřed druhého pololetí a Harry vzal páté ročníky procvičovat ven. Třídu tvořili zmijozelové spojení s havraspáry a celý rok mezi nimi vládla taková rivalita, že jak jen se Harry otočil zády, už po sobě navzájem vrhali kouzla. Harry už si připadal jako Snape, jak v každé hodině strhával body. Dal je do dvojic podle kolejní příslušnosti a doufal, že tím předejde škodám. Pomalu obcházel dvojice, zastavoval se, kde bylo nezbytné opravit držení těla nebo výslovnost. Všiml si, že Snape se vznáší poblíž zmijozelů, ale nepřipadlo mu, že uprostřed výuky je ta správná chvíle na mluvení s duchem, kterého studenti nemohli vidět.

„Stop.“ Harry přerušil dvojici havraspárů. „Ruku s hůlkou musíte zvednout. Takhle. Zkuste to znovu. To je lepší. Teď...“

„POTTERE!“

To byl Snape. Harry se otočil, hůlku napřaženou. Něčí Incendio se vymklo zpod kontroly a směrem k Harrymu a studentům se valila ohnivá stěna. Harry ji kouzlem odklonil a dalším kouzlem uhasil tak rychle, jak jen dokázal a pak zkontroloval, že jsou všichni studenti v pořádku. Jeden roztřesený havraspár měl ožehnutý rukáv a svojí chybou při kouzlení byl velmi rozrušený, ale nikdo nebyl zraněn. Harry je uklidnil, studentovi vysvětlil, kde udělal chybu a pak je poslal zpátky do hradu.

Snape se stále vznášel poblíž. Harry počkal, až studenti odběhnou napřed a pak k duchovi popošel.

„Podle Albuse je to místo prokleté,“ zasmál se Harry, když uváděl do původního stavu sežehnutá místa na trávníku, „ale já si myslím, že je to celé v tom, že normální člověk nemůže přežít víc, než přibližně rok těch zmršených kouzel a ještě si přitom zachovat zdravý rozum.“

„Takže to je důvod, proč vás přijali.“

„Ha, ha, ha.“ Harry se zadíval na trávník usoudil, že už je to docela slušné. „A díky, mimochodem.“

Snape ztuhnul, obrátil se k Harrymu a zíral na něj. „Co jste to řekl?“

Harry cítil, jak ve vzduchu narůstá napětí a usmál se. „Díky, že jste mě upozornil na to kouzlo. A za všechno ostatní. Za učební plány. Za to, že jste mi připomínal, abych si vzal lektvary a suché ponožky a taky za všecko, co jste pro mě udělal … předtím, než jste umřel.“

Harry sebou trhnul, když jasně modrou oblohu rozčísnul blesk. Snapeův duch se zhmotnil, takže už nebyl stříbřitě průsvitný, ale vypadal skoro jako za živa.

„Nemáte zač, pane Pottere,“ pronesl Severus Snape slavnostně.

Objevil se druhý blesk, okolní vzduch se rozezněl andělskými chóry a Snapeova tvář náhle vypadala jako nikdy v životě – klidně a šťastně. A pak, přestože se přes trávník od hradu přiřítil Brumbál, se Snape vytratil před očima.“

Harry se obrátil k řediteli. „Mohl mi prostě říct, že stačí, když mu poděkuju.“

Brumbál ho utěšujícím gestem poplácal po rameni a vzdychnul. „Bude mi chybět. Měl čas na čtení, který jsem si já nikdy neudělal a vždycky mi ty nejzajímavější výstřižky posílal.“

„Jo.“ Harry zamžoural na místo, kde naposledy viděl Snapea. „Hermioně jeho dopisy taky připadaly užitečné.“

Brumbál vyčkával, v očích se mu jiskřilo. Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Taky mi jeho rady pomáhaly.“ Harry se nad tím zamyslel. „Sakra, vsadím se, že jsem zapomněl vyplnit ty papíry kvůli praktickým kurzům obrany v dalším pololetí...“

„Soudím, že i tobě bude chybět...“

Harry se dlouze odmlčel, špičkou nohy ryl do čerstvě upraveného trávníku, až nakonec do límce od hábitu zamumlal: „Jo, taky mi bude chybět.“

„HA!“

Za Brumbálem stál v plném lesku duch Severuse Snapea, ruce založené na prsou.

„Počkat!“ vykřikl Harry, „vy máte být pryč!“

Snape se ušklíbl. „Zase špatně, pane Pottere. Potřeboval jsem být zbaven povinnosti pronásledovat výlučně vás. Teď můžu jak se patří pronásledovat všechny.“

Brumbál si utíral oči. „Ach, Severusi, jak rád tě zase vidím. A vím, že Minerva bude potěšená zrovna tak. Konečně si zase dáme slušnou partičku whistu!“

Harry následoval Brumbála a Snapea do hradu, stěží vnímal reakce studentů a učitelů na Snapea, ženoucího se chodbami a přijímajícího gratulace od ostatních duchů a vůbec si nebyl jistý, jestli je rád, nebo ne.

Pak znovu dostal Snapeovu dobrou radu. Mohlo by to být horší. Mohl by být pronásledován Malfoyem, tak jako ubožák Ron. S touhle optimistickou myšlenkou zvedl hlavu vzhůru a zamířil do hradu, slavit s duchy.

 

* * *

 

_Jsou povahy, které tak nesnáší, když jsou někomu zavázány, že jejich dobré skutky jsou spíše druhem pomsty; působit dobrodiní pro ně není potěšení, ale bolestná povinnost._

_Samuel Johnson, 15. ledna 1751_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
